


(Podfic of) In Quiet, A Favor by Helenish

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like happy endings, huh?” Stiles says, lying pressed in against his back, sliding his fingers along the edge of Derek’s chest, along his ribs and up his sternum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) In Quiet, A Favor by Helenish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In quiet, a favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532745) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



**Length:** 1:39:15

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/In%20Quiet,%20A%20Favor%20by%20Helenish.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 95.3 MB

**Or stream:**

 

 

 


End file.
